lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Juhudi/Main article
Juhudi is a female giraffe. She is the daughter of Twiga. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "Babysitter Bunga" One day, Juhudi is at a watering hole with her mother, Twiga, who is attempting to drink from the pool. However, Juhudi's rambunctious antics continue to distract Twiga. Muhimu tells Twiga that her son Hamu is being babysat by Bunga, and Twiga wonders if Bunga would take Juhudi as well. Twiga and several other Pride Lander parents approach Bunga, who agrees to watch their children. Together, Bunga and the young animals sing "Teke Ruka Teleza", in which Bunga teaches the children to "kick," "jump," and "slide." In the middle of their games, the young animals are attacked by Reirei and her children, Kijana and Dogo. However, by using Bunga's "Teke Ruka Teleza" lesson, Juhudi and the other children are able to fend off the jackals. Shortly afterward, the parents return, and Juhudi excitedly relates her lessons to Twiga. "The Golden Zebra" Juhudi and her mother's herd get in an argument with Vuruga Vuruga's herd over Big Springs due to a severe drought. Kion defuses the situation. Later, Juhudi and her herd travels to Dhahabu Grove, where they can access drinking water. "Divide and Conquer" When Janja and his clan begin to hunt Juhudi and her mother, Twiga, the Lion Guard rushes to their defense. In the midst of the chase, the team splits up, with Kion and Beshte remaining to handle the situation. As Beshte and Kion race after the hyenas, Janja orders his lackeys to stop them. With four hyenas on the attack, Beshte and Kion quickly become overrun. Up ahead, Twiga lashes out at Janja, kicking him away from her and thus saving Juhudi. Janja then calls a surrender, and the hyenas bank a hasty retreat. Beshte and Kion check on the status of the giraffes and then follow after the hyenas to make sure that they have left the Pride Lands. Later, Juduhi and Twiga enjoy a show put on by Tamaa the drongo. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya. In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Twiga and her herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Twiga and her herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Physical appearance Juhudi is a small giraffe calf. Her pelt is tawny-brown and dotted with brown spots, while her mane and tail are pale brown in color. Her eyes are green. Personality and traits Juhudi is rambunctious and does not take orders well. She is fun-loving and enjoys games, showing a particular fondness for Bunga. Gallery 2017-07-17-00_00_14.png 2017-07-17-00_04_36.png 2018-01-20-05_10_56.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles